Whatever I Fell Like
by MissKaitou
Summary: This is for all of you Blaise fans out there.Has some humor. This starts out as a jab at frats. WarningMalfoy does the salsa and the gay high 5 does appear!


**Discliamer- If my shift key isn't working up to par, do you really think that I could write the HP stuff?**

**A/N- repsoted with minor changes. Added to the chapter. I feel I Should warn peole that the tone of this song kinda changes depending on what I'm listening to...**

"So then the Scot yelled "It's a wee wee!" Harry shouted.

"And that's how I got the name Sir Wildobee!" Ron shouted.

"Are you drunk Harry?" Hermione screeched as she saw Harry, Ron and a ton of people from other houses in the room of requirement.

Harry and Ron had decided to hold a 'we need another keg' party in the room of requirement. Currently, most of the fourth and up grades from all of the houses were there, including Malfoy's gang. You see, it all started a few hours ago.

**A Few Hours Ago**

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

"Nope, have you?"

"No, can't say I have. Hey, I've got a brilliant idea!"

"And that's my cue to leave before you two idiots get into trouble. If you have a life threatening emergency, and need my help, then get over it by yourselves because I've spent too much valuable study time helping out you guys. Bye." Hermione said as she packed up her books.

"Bye Elphabe!" Harry called after her.

"Bye Glenda!" Hermione yelled back.

"Witch!" Ron mumbled as Hermione left. Harry banged his head on the table when he heard this remark.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand." Harry said.

"How to open the jar of jelly?"

"No Ron, my brilliant idea, remember?"

"Oh yeah! What's your brilliant idea?"

"We can throw a frat party! We can have it in the room of requirement, and tell everybody that there's an emergency meeting for the D.A., and when they get there, we can tell them that they deserve a break! We can act ignorant of the alcohol if they ask us about it later!"

"Sure, when should the party be?"

"Hm…we have to make sure that Hermione doesn't know about it, so it'll have to be only a couple hours away. And then there's the chance that somebody will tell her…" Harry pondered.

"I know, we can make sure that she's the only one in her room, and then lock her in it!" Ron yelled.

"My god, you came up with a plan that works! It's the end of the world and the beginning of the Fratz!" Harry yelled dramatically.

"Who are the Fratz?"

"We are the Fratz! All shall fear us in our awesome frat party ways!"

"Cool dud, cool!"

Harry and Ron proceed to do the 'gay high 5' from 'Anchorman'.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Are you drunk Harry?" Hermione screeched.

"Nope, just slightly tipsy." Ron stated with pride.

"You're drunk too! What has this world come to?"

"Want a drink to calm you down?" Ron asked.

"Keep them coming!"

**30 Minutes Later**

"Ya know Ron, I thunk I'm drink!" Hermione giggled.

"Might be too! Do you want to go back to the tower before we do something you'll regret?" Ron asked.

"Two more drinks, and then we go!"

"Fine by me!"

**Elsewhere**

"Hey Harry." Cho said trying to sound seductive but sounding stupid because she was drunk off her ass.

"Bye Cho." Harry yelled as he tried to avoid her and the other females trying to shag him. Honestly, Harry wasn't THAT drunk that he's shag Cho the school slut!

Suddenly Harry spotted somebody he really wanted to talk to. The only problem was that it was surrounded by the mood-swinging gender known as females. It saw Harry and made a drunken run towards the door. Unfortunately, Harry got there first.

"Hey Blaise, why are you running away from the party?"

"Well Harry, you are drunk, and if the perfect golden buy has slipped, so has everybody else, and I fear for both my sanity and my virtue when that happens." Blaise snapped.

"For your information, I'm not drunk, I only had a beer. And why would you fear for you sanity and your virtue if everybody's drunk?"

"My sanity because my dear friend, if you're drunk, then you'll bug the hell out of me. My virtue because A) Malfoy is a horny bastard B) you are a horny bastard and C) Other people are horny bastards too!"

"Hey! Malfoy ranked above me! No fair! What do I have to do to get spot number one? Wait, if everybody's drunk, then you're drunk too!" Harry leaped for joy.

"No, I'm not!"

"Then we must remedy that my dear Blaise!" Harry said as he dragged her away towards the bar.

"Hey, no, what do you think you're doing! NO, I refuse to drink anything from your hands! Never, I won't do it! Noooooo! Can I have another? Blaise screeched like a mad man as Harry tried to get a beer down her throat.

"Yep!"

"Yay!"

**2 Drinks Later On Both Parts**

"Wow." Blaise slurred

"What?" Harry asked.

"Crab and Goyle can tango. Wow, they can actually do it, like, well…"

"No, they're too stupid to dance, everyone knows that!"

"Turn around then if you don't believe me!"

Harry then turned around and saw Crab and Goyle doing the tango with each other, obviously drunk. Malfoy was swearing one of those Mexican hats and doing the salsa with Pansy.

"I'm going to turn around now, and when I do, I don't want either of us to mention that horrific sight again, is that clear?" Harry asked sounding freaked out.

"Fine, I won't mention that 'horrific sight' again."

"One gin and two vodkas please!" Blaise said to Dobby who was currently acting as bartender along with winky.

PoP

"Thank-you!"

"You're welcome Miss Blaise!"

"So, what do you want to do now?" Blaise asked as she sipped her gin and vodka mix.

"Well, we could dance."

"I don't dance."

"Or we could go to the lake and skinny dip. It should be warm enough, but if it's not, then we'll just have t use our collected body heat to warm us up in some way." Harry said as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Dancing it is. Now, I feel compelled to tell you that the last time I danced, I was horrible, and kept stepping on my partner's feet."

"Mhm.."

"Yay, I love this song!"

"You listen to Train? I thought you were a rocker chic…"

"Oh, I am, don't worry. But, who couldn't love 'Meet Virginia'?"

"A straight guy."

"Good thing you're here then Harry!" Blaise slurred.

"I'm not gay! Just because I sing 'I feel pretty' in the showers doesn't mean that I'm gay!" Harry slurred.

"You sing 'I feel pretty' in the showers too! Qute with a 'R'!"

"You mean Qute with a 'Q'. And, I'll prove that I'm not gay! I'll kiss one of the girls here!"

"Cho doesn't count. She's the school slut. She'd probably try to shag you if you even talked to her. Plus, male hookers are more feminine than her." Blaise laughed.

"Believe me, the last thing that I want to do is shag Cho the school slut. How about Lavender?"

"Nope, she and Douglas left an hour ago."

"Susan Bones?"

"Two hours ago."

"Um…that leaves Hermione and Ginny as the only people I feel comfortable enough with to kiss. Hermione's like a sister, so that'd be sick, and Ron would kill me if I ever touched Ginny."

"Olly Olly Oxford free!" Harry shouted randomly.

"What the heck did you scream for?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to. Care to give it a try?"

"Malfoy wears SpongeBob underwear!" Blaise screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that... Hey, how do you know what type of underwear he wears?"

"I'm a Slytherin girl who's best friends with Pansy '2nd slut of the school' whose codename is 'Blabbermouth'. How do you think I know? I'm surprised more people don't know how many guys she's slept with! And oh my freaking god, she tries to tell me about her sex life so freaking often! I swear, it's a wonder I half. Hive. Hava. Heran't." Blaise slurred/giggled as she spoke.

"Mhmm…How drunk are you? How many drinks have you had?" Harry asked.

"Umm..1 vodka, 2 beers and 1 gin. What's about you Larry?"

"2 vodkas, 3 beers and 2 gins."

"How comes you aren't acting drunk then?"

"Well, I saw Hermione and Ron leave a while ago, and I'm too scared for my sanity to be drunk."

"Mhmm, yeah, a lot of people are exiting in pairs of two or threes. There are only about 30 people left actually."

"What, there were at least 250 people here at one point! Wow, I hope that they use condoms!"

"Not all people who were here are going to be shacking up tonight Larry. Only about half of them."

"Excuse me Mister Harry, Miss Blaise, everybody else is gone. Do you wishes us to stay?"

"No, we'll finish up here in a moment. Sorry to keep you guys so late."

"Bye!" Blaise called drunkenly.

**1 Minute Later**

"I thunk I'm drink!"

"No kidding Sherlock!"

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you didn't dance?"

"1..2..3..4..1..2..3..4." Blaise slurred.

"Ya know Blaise; I think I'm drunk too!"

"Why!"

"Because I keep on thinking random thoughts!"

"You're right, you'd have to be drunk to think!"

"Hey Harry, guess what!" Blaise yelled suddenly.

"What?"

"Can I spend the night here? I don't want anybody to do something to me when I'm drunk." Blaise said with good reason because of the times.

"Yeah." Suddenly, a huge bed that had light shaded wood and red and silver colored comforters on it appeared. Next appeared a very small rod ironed be with green and gold comforters.

"I call the big bed!" Blaise yelled.

"Uh-uh, I made them, I get my pick."

"But you made mine too small for me, and the comforter barley covers me up!"

"Yeah, about that, tough!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to steal Malfoy's spot at number one perve!"

"Me, a perve? Never!"

"Hey Harry, you still haven't kissed a girl yet! That means that you are indeed a guy gay!"

"Oh well, I can do that at the next Fratz party." Harry shrugged.

"Who are the Fratz?"

"Me and Ron."

"When's the next party?"

"Next Saturday."

"Kewl. Can I be Fratz number three?"

"I don't know, I mean, three Fratz? Everybody would think that you were sleeping with me and Ron if you were Fratz number three. Plus, we already have a song being made."

"Everybody knows I'm not a slut. Plus, wouldn't it help your cause if a Slytherin publicly was on your side?"

"Yeah, it would. But, your parents are active members in Voldemort's circle. They'd cut you off, and probably kill you."

"My parent wouldn't do anything about it." Blaise muttered as she fell asleep.

**Later That Night At About 1 In The Morning**

"Move over Larry. It's cold!" Blaise hissed as she tried to get into Harry's big bed.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"It's cold, so scoot over!"

"I always knew that sooner or later you'd fall for the Potter charm!" Harry said in triumph as he scooted over.

"Try anything, and I'll hit you with backsratcher. Tell anybody I said that, and I'll still hit you with a backscratcher!" Blaise said.

"I always knew you were a pacifist!"

"Good night Larry!"

**About 3 In The Morning**

_Need to breath. Must…shove off…object on…chest!_

Harry looked down and saw Blaise's elbow hitting him in the chest. He was about to remove it when he heard "Harry".

_I'll have to tease her about this tomorrow_ Harry thought gleefully.

"Vodella sucks"

_Vodella? That was lame._

**Blaise's Dream**

She watched as she was captured by her parents. They were going to apply the death mark to her. (Called death mark because people with the dark mark would be killed when the 'light side' won).

"Stop!" Blaise screamed as her father drew closer.

"Why? Where does your loyalty lie? Do you doubt the Dark Lord?" Her mother accused her in a painfully shrill voice.

"I don't want this, I'm not ready for this!"

"Where does your loyalty lie?"

"Don't do this!"

"Where?" Her father asked as he slapped her.

"Harry!"

"Avada-" Her mother and father began.

"Reducto" Blaise said as she aimed at her parents hearts.

Voldemort's minions were bound to appear any minute once they realized that her parents were gone. She ran up stairs, packed her trunk quickly with all of her books and clothes and everything that she cherished or needed. She then grabbed her broom and headed downstairs. She stopped when she came to her parents' bodies. _Me or them._

Hogwarts would be starting in a couple of days, and she wasn't sure how long it would be before the mindless minions knew she was an enemy.

**A/N- yep, first chappie revamped. Also, I want a review before I update...so...yeah! **


End file.
